


Red Faces

by ShizuChan_TheIchi



Series: Shizaya drabbles [4]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 06:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShizuChan_TheIchi/pseuds/ShizuChan_TheIchi
Summary: ITS HERE. THE POSSIBLE LAST ONE. THEY ARE IN LOVE.





	Red Faces

Shizuo's face was a bright red, from how hard he had blushed.

Izaya and him kissed.

It was a simple press of the lips, yet, it had Shizuo's mind and body in such a tizzy. It was nearly nauseating.

Molten gold eyes stared down into russet red ones, the owner of those pretty eyes just simply grinned.

Izaya grinned widely and he thought a blushing Shizuo, was utterly, adorable, because he had an expression on his face that looked as if he was about to have a heart. 

And Izaya jusy grabbed him by the lapels and pulled him down and kissed him sweetly.

Shizuo, /squeaked/. And he didnt know what exactly to do with his hands so he just floundered and he finallt settled for cupping his face.

When they both pulled away, they had red faces.

"Shizu-chan~ You're face is so red~ It's so cute!"

"ShUT UP!!!!"


End file.
